Cloudy Sky
by Chibave
Summary: Ce qu'il avait craint le plus était en train de se produire, mais il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il savait que ça devait arriver.   C'est ma première fic d'anime. Rating T, pour des flash-back relativement sanglants.


**Titre:** Alouette, gentille Alouette.. Euh, pardon. _Cloudy Sky_.

**Disclaimer:** Bah comme d'hab' rien à moi. Et comme d'hab', heureusement pour les persos. Le pauvre Hibari, il en verrait de toutes les couleurs avec moi...

**Rating:** T

Quelques flash-back relativement violents. Du sang, du sannnng :D J'aime le sang. Je suis une grosse sadique :D Surtout avec mon Alouette (et avec mon Kanda, mais lui c'est autre chose :P )

**Résumé:** Ce qu'il avait craint le plus était en train de se produire, mais il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il savait que ça devait arriver.

Ahaah, c'est court, mais ça donne envie d'en savoir un peu plus (enfin je crois..). :)

**Personnage:** Hibari. Et pas mal de OC. Il en arrive de partout dans ma fic. Je ferai aussi sûrement apparaître d'autres persos genre toute la famille de Tsuna, Dino, Kusakabe; normalement, c'est prévu comme ça. :D

Musique: Bah je l'ai écrit en écoutant _Be more_ par le seiyu de** Dino**. Mais en musique, je conseille plutôt.. **Chihiro Onitsuka **-_Infection_ (.com/watch?v=Zrm1sFaM2lA). La musique est très touchante, et les paroles conviennent bien à cette fic.

**Note:** Bon, pour le passage avec l'alouette, je tiens juste à rappeler que le nom de Kyoya veut dire 'Alouette' en japonais. Ca aide pour la compréhension XD

Je suis partie pour faire une fic de plusieurs chapitres, donc euh.. Si elle a aucun succès, j'essayerai de l'accélerer un peu. Sinon, si elle vous plaît, bah _**reviewez**_ :)

**Chapitre 1**

L'océan et le ciel d'un bleu profond se reflétaient parfaitement dans les yeux du jeune Japonais. Il ouvrait et refermait ses paupières à intervalles réguliers, comme pour effacer de lui un souvenir non désiré, et son regard semblait perdu dans l'immensité indigo qui s'ouvrait devant lui. Levant les yeux vers le ciel, lui aussi d'un bleu qui semblait dévorer son âme, il admira le soleil éclatant de beauté. Comment cet astre osait-il se montrer sous un jour aussi parfait, aussi beau; comment le ciel osait-il être si beau alors que _**ça**_ c'était passé ? Comment osait-il être si beau devant lui ?

Il se pencha au-dessus de la rambarde de sécurité qui semblait, elle aussi, usée et triste. Triste. Il avait horreur de l'admettre, mais il était triste.

Triste que tout _**ça**_ soit arrivé, triste que _**cette personne**_revienne pour le hanter lui, ses plus grandes haines et peurs les plus enfouies. Triste.

Une larme coula sur la joue de son visage toujours dénué d'expression. Cette larme, c'était la première qu'il versait depuis _**ce jour-là**_. Dès _**ce moment**_, il avait oublié la sensation chaude et paradoxalement rassurante que pouvait procurer une simple goutte d'eau tiède coulant sur son visage. Il regarda cette larme tomber dans l'océan. Il fixa alors l'endroit exact où celle-ci s'était fait absorber par les masses d'eau, comme s'il espérait qu'elle allait ravager l'océan du fait que cette larme lui appartenait. Mais non. Rien ne se passa.

Il lui sembla voir une alouette voler au-dessus de sa tête. Il la suivit du regard. Elle se posa à quelques pas de lui, regardant dans ses yeux vides, comme voulant lui transmettre ses pensées, comme voulant le prévenir. Un chat noir lui bondit dessus. L'alouette affolée se débatit quelques secondes, puis sous les crocs mortels du prédateur, tourna la tête vers Hibari, comme pour lui dire _"Voilà ce qu'il va se passer. Un chat te tuera, lui aussi. Tu sais qui est ce chat. Et tu saus que tu ne pourras jamais lui échapper"_, et dans un dernier souffle de vie, l'alouette poussa un cri de vaincu. L'assassin à la fourrure noire s'approcha du jeune garçon puis, tenant toujours l'oiseau dans sa gueule, sauta sur la rambarde où il était accoudé. Le regardant de son seul oeil rouge, il semblait le narguer, le défier. Hibari n'avait pas bougé. Il n'avait pas bougé tandis que le chat démoniaque passait juste à côté de son visage, laissant délibérément une aile couverte de sang tracer une ligne morte sur le beau visage du brun. Il ne bougea pas non plus quand un spectre rubis passa devant ses yeux.

_

* * *

_

_"AAAAAH !"_

_Un cri déchira l'air. Ce cri venait d'un jeune garçon, de 8 ans tout au plus, brun, ses magnifiques yeux bleus reflétant la scène sanglante qui se déroulait devant lui. Cet homme et cette femme, morts, baignant dans leurs entrailles, étaient-ils ses parents ? Ils ne les reconnaissait pas. Ce sang qui recouvrait leur visage, était-ce le leur ? _

_Il plaça ses mains sur ses joues, et hurla. Il hurla. Il continua à hurler. Il tomba à terre. Il se releva. Il retomba. Il était à présent couvert de sang. Du sang d'une beauté effrayante, brûlant son être et son corps, comme un démon qui tentait de le posséder. Il se remit à hurler. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui ? Il fixa quelques secondes sa main dégoûlinante de mort, puis se tint de nouveau le visage et hurla une nouvelle fois._

_Il entendit des pas. Quelqu'un était en vie ? Ou tout celà n'était qu'un cauchemar et sa mère, douce, vivante mère venait pour le réveiller ? Lui passerait-elle une main dans ses cheveux soyeux et déposerait-elle un baiser sur sa tempe ? Non. Ca n'arriverais pas. Ca n'arriverais plus. Il releva la tête et un oeil rouge le fixa. L'oeil se rapprochait, de la même façon que son possesseur. Démoniaque. _

_"- Le ciel est très beau en ce moment. Bientôt, il n'y aura plus aucun nuage, et le soleil pourra pleinement briller, exempté de tout de gêne." Il continuait à se rapprocher._

_

* * *

_

"AAAAAH !"

Le soleil disparut lentement sous le seul nuage qui tourmentait le ciel bleu.

Les passants se retournèrent tous en même temps, s'arrêtant de marcher. Tous tournaient leur regard vers Hibari. Celui-ci était accroupi, un genou touchant le sol bétoneux, froid et rigide. Il se tenait la tête entre ses mains, crispées et enragées. Rares étaient de ceux qui parvenaient à lui faire poser un genou à terre.

Bien vite, les promeneurs reprirent leur route, gênés, le regard bas. Aucun ne s'approcha de l'adolescent paniqué. Aucun ne s'inquiéta pour lui. Aucun ne comprit, mais aucun ne pouvait comprendre. Après tout, Hibari avait toujours désiré cette solitude, et il s'en était toujours contenté. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était différent. Aujourd'hui, sans comprendre pourquoi, il se sentait transparent, invisible,_ indésirable_. Aujourd'hui, il avait l'impression ne pas exister et de n'avoir jamais vécu.

La rue était déserte. Comme si personne ne voulait la fréquenter tant que le jeune garçon y séjournait.

Hibari se releva lentement, s'aggripant toujours à la rambarde rouillée. Il avait du mal à respirer, ses poumons semblaient comme une cage de fer dont il n'avait pas la clé.

Une main gantée lui empoigna la bouche pour l'empêcher de crier et il se retrouva plaqué contre la personne qui se trouvait derrière lui. Le moment était arrivé. _**Il sut**_.

* * *

Fiiinito :D

Alors ? Vous trouvez ça comment ? C'est bizarre hein ? XD

J'y peux rien ! J'en peux plus d'attendre que Amano nous révèle le passé de ma chère Alouette, donc je suis obligée de faire une fic. :P

N'oubliez pas de _**reviewer**_ :D Ou alors Hibari vous mordra à mort 3


End file.
